In an attempt to enhance safety features for automobiles, heads up displays (HUD) are being offered as an option for purchasers of some automobile models. The virtual image is projected from the instrument panel onto the windshield. As windshields are not flat or perpendicular to the driver's eyes, the image must be corrected to ensure that it is undistorted and easy to read. In some solutions the use of a special wedge shaped intermediate layer is used to change the geometry of the glass and provide the optical correction needed for image reflection. In other solutions, an optical lens is manually adjusted by a technician during the manufacturing of the automobile to alter the image being projected so that the perceived image is undistorted.
However, all of the current solutions lack the ability to adjust to any changes of the projector, observer viewpoint, or changes to the windshield. Thus, when something changes after being originally set-up, the owner of the vehicle must take the vehicle in to have the system re-adjusted to accommodate the change. These limitations make the currently available HUD systems inflexible and costly.
As a result, there is a need to solve the problems of the prior art to provide a HUD system that can be adjusted in a cost efficient manner in order to gain widespread acceptance with consumers.